House Visit
by Jewel2013
Summary: Aizawa has arrived to Mina's house to inform her mother about UA's dorm plan and he learned more about the young pink hero's home life then he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note- I do not own My Hero Academia or the characters that I am using in this story other than Faith Ashido; Mina's mother. I hope that you like this short story and that you review to let me know what you really think.

"Mrs. Ashido, I…" Shota Aizawa tries to say but to no avail as boxes can be heard crashing in the distance, "Please call me Faith, I haven't been called Mrs. Ashido since my ex-husband left me for that bimbo from around the way. That bitch is probably living lovely with the money that he stole from me!" Faith walked out of the room wearing a tight, leopard minidress that is hugging her waistline so tightly that she was trying not to gasp for air and the length left nothing to the imagination. "Faith" Aizawa begins, "First I would like to say that on behalf of UA and as Mina's teacher, we take full responsibility for what happened during the training camp and the USJ incident as well".

Flipping her hair, she turns to the mirror in the back hallway, "Look you all are fancy pro-heroes right? At the fanciest school in the entire country? I knew that she was gonna be ok when she told me that All Might was at the school". Looking Faith up and down, Aizawa can't help but think that she's being too casual about this situation. As much as he is pleased that she's not laying into him, he's uneasy about the lack of outrage about. "In an effort to prevent something like this from happening again, we are implanting the dorm system".

"Oh like a college!" Faith squeals, scurrying to the seat next to the very tired pro-hero. "You know I always wanted to go to college! I had dated this one guy in college and those dorm rooms were very comfortable". Shifting away from the woman he continues, "This is in order to protect Mina from potential danger that could occur due to recent events. Plus this could help her focus more on her grades which leaves a lot to be desired." Faith rolls her eyes and falls back on the couch, clearly annoyed, "Just when I thought you weren't like those other crocks, you know people think that it's all about reading them books and knowing all them fancy words but the truth is that it's all about who know, what you have and what you are willing to do to get where you want to go; and looking good never hurts out here."

_'So this is why Mina's grades are so low and she acts out all the time. When you have a mother that is completely uninterested in her and her education it's not unreasonable for her to be the way she is. If this is what she is going to say in front of me, then what has she been teaching Mina all of these years? It's amazing that she's remained so positive and upbeat through these couple of months. Hell it's amazing that she got into UA. I never thought that she had that type of drive in her. _

"I actually have to be to work in a few minutes, so let's just wrap this up. As for the college thing, I don't care if she lives at the school. I'm at work often so it will be good for her to be around other kids and all that. Besides, I can't watch her all the time and she needs to learn that the world is hard out here and sometimes bad things just happen. In case you haven't noticed, she's too damn emotional! Cries about any and everything! I hope that you don't call the fuzz on me but I'm just going to be honest, I'm glad that she went through that. It will make her grow up and see that nothing goes the way you think it does. So if you will excuse me I have to go now." Faith states, bending over to pick up her purse and strides out the door, "I trust you can close the door on the way out pro-hero. But leave your number, you don't look half bad when I see you from a distance." Blown away and it takes a lot to blow him away, Aizawa leaned forward to grab his coat. '_I am training her so hard when she gets back to the dorms. If she can get this far without using her full potential, how powerful will she be when she does?"_

_I know she will become a fine hero one day, probably one of the best heroes of class 1-A_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everyone! So we have interviewed all the parents and have their consent for the students to stay in the dorms correct?" Principal Nezu asked the staff of UA heroes comfortably from Aizawa's shoulder. "Yes, Hagakure and Jirou's families were harder to convince but we predicted that because they were two that were critically injured" Aizawa answers, flipping through the permission slips. "However, there is something that I would like to address with everyone." Usually Aizawa wants the more redundant meetings to go as quickly as possible so that he can get some more rest in his not so hidden hiding spots. But everyone straightens up and locks eyes on him. "Mina Ashido…." "That's one happy little listener isn't it? Always loud in my classroom. But I have to say I was impressed by her three minute head spin on one my desks." The resident DJ and pro-hero Present Mic adds. "Well her home visit suggested otherwise. The house was completely filthy and judging by her mother's answers and responses, I would suggest a surprise home visit." "Well maybe she hasn't gotten around to cleaning yet, Mina told me that she and her mother just moved here so that she can be closer to the school." Midnight adds, "I mean just because someone isn't as anal about cleaning as you doesn't translate to neglect." "I know that there is something off about her mother. When I told her about the dorm and our plan to protect her, she just went on and on about her time sleeping around and then hit on me." "In my opinion, that is not enough to indicate neglect; even though she has more than a disruptive nature and poor grades overall. However, I trust your judgement as a hero and as a teacher. So if you think that there is something off with one of your students, then you have my permission to conduct another home visit. But I will advise you to take an officer with you so that you will seem impartial."

"You only have one-thousand dollars right now mom." Mina stated as she read the bright green numbers on her money machine. Incoherent slurs can be heard from the living room couch as her mother is passing out from her very long night last night. This is nothing new to Mina, she's been tracking her mother down from whatever bar or strip club that she's working at. Usually she is pretty easy to find because Mina has made it her mission to track down every popular bar in walking distance from their apartment. The bouncers usually just let her through the door, no questions asked but the bartenders are a little harder to convince. But when she explained the situation to the senior bartender Shoichi, he was understanding. "I once had a daughter like your mother and if I can do anything to help you, I will. But if you get caught, I didn't know anything and I defiantly never saw you here and vice versa. I only have one rule. Never tell on me and I will return the favor, but you tell on me I'll make sure it comes back to you."

A sudden knock on the door pulls her out of her thoughts, "Who is it?"

"Aizawa-Sensei and an officer to conduct another home visit to determine whether or not it is suitable for you to live here. Now answer the door Ashido". Her heartrate begins to climb when she realizes that she hasn't had time to hide or clean anything. Looking around, she kicks the dirty clothes and used condoms under their rug; pocketing the money that is on the table.

Running to the closet, she grabs one of the shoe boxes and dumps the hundreds and fifties in her dance bag. "Stalling is just going to make this worse for you and your mother Ashido. We have a key to get in but we would rather you just open the door." "Come on Mom, I need you to do what you do best while I'll go and take care of business." Mina whispers to her before shoving her fingers down the back of her mother's throat. "That's good, that's good" she says melting the bile off her hands. "Just do what you can before I can come back. This teacher really means it when he says…"

The door suddenly swings open before Mina has a chance to move. "What took you so long to answer the door?" the officer asks, walking around the small apartment. "I'm really sorry officer, my mother just got home from her job. She works nights, so I was just getting the house straighten up for her. I'm a U.A. student as my teacher might have told you so it gets hard to keep up with the chores. I hope you will excuse the mess Mr. Officer."

"This doesn't look like just a few days' worth of clutter" Aizawa interjects, walking to the refrigerator. "There's barely any food in here" "Since my mom and I are so busy, neither one of us really have time to cook. Plus neither one of us are really good at it." Trying to make light of the situation, Mina smiles her Pollyanna smile at the officer. "I would like to hear what your mother has to say. Would you please wait outside for one of us to come and get you?" Bowing in respect, Mina nods. "Can I grab my bag? After I was done cleaning I was going to go to the gym for extra training. But I may as well go now." The officer waves for her to grab the bag and just as she reaches to pick it up, tight bindings wrap around her. "I want to check the bag first" the eraser hero states, pulling her towards the door. "Aww! You don't trust me?" "I want to check and confirm". Unzipping the over sized duffel bag, he is truly surprised. The officer and Aizawa pull out water bottles, a jump rope, a small radio, headphones, knee pads and multiple gym outfits with shoes. "I'm sorry young lady, you can go outside and wait while we talk to your mother" the officer announced handing the bag to her. "Thank you officer".

Walking out the door she makes eye contact with her teacher. The cold and serious stare he is giving tells her she shouldn't make any moves right now. But Mina knows what's about to happen next because it's happened before and she is not going back into the system. No one understands what that's like. Having to hustle, work and deal for the things that she needed like clothes and sometimes even food. Kneeling to the floor she opens the bag and unzips the secret compartment in the very back that held the shape together. Knowing that this day would come, Mina had a windfall of saved money sewn on the inside of the bag. "So glad I had this done" she whispers to herself re-packing her things along with the money the fell out of another compartment in the bag.

"Come on Mom…just get through this." Mina thinks to herself.

"You know what Eraserhead, we can just come back another time. This woman is clearly beat from her other job and other than the food situation which makes perfect sense to me, everything else is fine." Mina hears the officer through the door and breathes a huge sigh of relief, "I see no drugs and Mina looks very healthy and happy. I'm sorry, I just don't see anything wrong here." Sliding down to the floor, Mina can't help but smile, "There is vomit on the floor and in case you didn't notice the vodka bottles under the couch. This isn't safe for a child." "Just because someone drinks doesn't make them a bad mother. I mean I even have a sip or two because of this job." Shaking his head, Aizawa shakes Mina's mother. "Mrs. Ashido. Wake up, we need to talk to you about your daughter." Groggy, she rubs her forehead to try to adjust to the light, "who?"

"Mina, your daughter." Aizawa responds, grabbing her legs to move her body in an upright position. "Oh you're back! I knew that you wanted me! You touching my legs and all in my house without me even calling. Couldn't keep me off your mind could you?" lunging towards the hero. Aizawa catches her so that she doesn't fall on her head but Faith wraps her legs around the hero's waist. "Come on! Really quick, no one has to know unless you want them too." The officer can't help but grin at that scene, wishing that was him. "Miss, since you are awake we need to ask you some questions." Sucking her teeth, she climbs off the hero and pulls down her neon green mini dress. "Ask away officer, unless you want to ask me something else" winking at the blushing officer. "Ma'am, I have received a complaint of possible child neglect." "Oh that, well I just got back from my job at the strip club around the corner from here and it was a really good night if you know what I mean." Nodding, the officer writes this on his notepad, "I mean really you guys, it was a fast night and me and some of the girls decided to come back here for a little after party. Mina was spending the night at one of her friend's house so there was no one around but us and a couple of our male friends. You can come next time if you want to…you too pro hero."

"Thank you for your time ma'am, we will be leaving now. Sorry for any disturbance we might have caused you." Nodding, Faith smiles and kicks off her high heels, "No problem and I mean it, maybe next time your visit won't have to be so formal." "Goodbye now" the officer said walking out of the home. "Now that we are alone, maybe you and I can be not so formal ourselves." Backing away from this woman, Aizawa begins to make towards the door, "I know that there is something going on here and I will find out what it is. I won't allow for one of my students to live in conditions like this." "Just because you are from the other side of the tracks with a fancy pro license doesn't mean you get to judge us. Who do you think pours your drinks at the bars or dances on stage so you and your friends can have a good time? Us. What do you think pays for that fancy school that's ridiculously overpriced? The strip club and if I have to do something else on the side to get some for myself then that's my business. You just caught me on a bad day." Faith finishes, walking over to her kitchen table to help get her mind more cleared up. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get some more sleep so that I can go back to work tonight" ushering her hand to the door.

Uneasy but without hard evidence, he opens the door to see Mina still sitting against the wall. "Though I don't have any evidence, I know that something is going on here and I'll be watching you extra intently from here on." He glares at Mina, towering over her. "If you need any help you can come to one of us to help you. You don't have to put on a happy face and go through this alone." Lowering himself to her level, he puts a hand on her head. "I mean it Ashido, I know you're hiding something and I refuse to see you on the news hurt or dead". "I understand sensei, I really do but I'm fine." "If at any point you aren't, call me." He says pulling the card out of his back pocket. "I don't care the time or the place or the situation. Call."

"Hey Pinky! When are you gonna come over here and let me teach you a few things" a man yells from the stairs with a smirk on his face. "Keep it moving" the hero snarls, activating his quirk for good measure. Catching the hint he walks away but blows at kiss at her, "you know where to find me beautiful." Shaking his head, "Is this the life you really want for yourself Ashido?"

"I'm fine sensei, I'm used to this. I'm used to all of this." Through a few tears, she grabs her bag and stands up; wiping her eyes quickly. "That's the point Ashido, you shouldn't have to be used to it. You shouldn't have to be used to cleaning up after someone that's unfit or at the very least irresponsible." "Look, I understand but I have to go now." Mina said with a breath, sprinting away from the hero.

Shaking his head, he pulls out his cellphone to make a phone call. "May I speak to the bartender. Tell him Eraser needs a favor from him."


End file.
